Shippudotou
Shippudotou ~Koukyoukyoku dai 25-ban yori~ (疾風怒濤 ~交響曲第25番より~ lit. Sturm und Drang ~from Symphony No. 25~) is the first track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 3 and the Musik featured in The Name is Mozart. The Musik is based on Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Symphony No. 25 in G Minor. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 叶えたい想像は 両手に抱えられないほどだ 多少の険しさ あったはうかスペイシーでいい 他人と違った 道を進んでみれば楽しいな 自分の頭を 使って乗り越えて行けばいい わからない人たちの ことはわからない 荒れ狂う波風からも何かを授かる 魂燃やしてこう さあ 理想に近づきたいや 神様から贈られる MUSIK 恐れることなんてない ちょっとした障害や 未来だなんて怖くない 君は君の未来をつかむのだ 君は君の未来をつかむのだ 君は君の未来をつかむのだ |-|Romaji= Kanaetai souzou wa Ryoute ni kakaerarenai hodo da Tashou no kewashisa Atta wau ka Spacey de ii Tanin to chigatta Michi wo susundemireba tanoshii na Jibun no atama wo Tsukatte norikoete ikeba ii Wakaranai hitotachi no Koto wa wakaranai Arekuruu namikaze kara mo nanika o sazukaru Tamashii moyashite kou saa Risou ni chikadzukitaiya Kamisama kara okurareru MUSIK Osoreru koto nantenai Chottoshita shougai ya Mirai da nante kowakunai Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da |-|English (Crunchyroll)= Too many dreams To carry in my two arms Just use your own head to overcome Don't mind the People who don't get it Make something of the raging winds, if you must There's nothing to fear Don't be afraid of the future or a few obstacles You're going to capture your own future You're going to capture your own future You're going to capture your own future (*''incomplete'') Full Japanese= 叶えたい想像は 両手に抱えられないほどだ 多少の険しさ あったはうかスペイシーでいい 他人と違った 道を進んでみれば楽しいな 自分の頭を 使って乗り越えて行けばいい わからない人たちの 事はわからない あれふる波風からも何かを授かる 魂燃やしてこうさぁ 理想に近づきたいや 神様から贈られる ムジーク 恐れることなんてない ちょっとした障害や 未来だなんて怖くない 君は君の未来を掴むのだ 君は君の未来を掴むのだ 君は君の未来を掴むのだ 失敗は恐れない 成功には必要だ 恥ずかしかった事も 友達と笑っておけばいい 分からないこと全て 分かるまで挑む 荒れ狂う波風の中をまだまだ進む 魂燃やしてこうさぁ 理想に近づきたいや 神様から贈られるムジーク 恐れることなんてない ちょっとした障害や 未来だなんて怖くない 君は君の未来を掴むのだ 君は君の未来を掴むのだ 君は君の未来を掴むのだ |-| Romaji= Kanaetai souzou wa Ryoute ni kakaerarenai hodo da Tashou no kewashisa Atta wau ka Spacey de ii Tanin to chigatta Michi wo susundemireba tanoshii na Jibun no atama wo Tsukatte norikoete ikeba ii Wakaranai hitotachi no Koto wa wakaranai Arekuruu namikaze kara mo nanika o sazukaru Tamashii moyashite kou saa Risou ni chikadzukitaiya Kamisama kara okurareru MUSIK Osoreru koto nantenai Chottoshita shougai ya Mirai da nante kowakunai Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Shippai wa osorenai Seikou ni wa hitsuyouda Hazukashi katta koto mo Tomodachi to waratte okeba ii Wakaranai koto subete Wakaru made idomu Arekuruu namikaze no naka o madamada susumu Tamashii moyashite kou saa Risou ni chikadzukitaiya Kamisama kara okurareru MUSIK Osoreru koto nantenai Chottoshita shougai ya Mirai da nante kowakunai Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Kimi wa kimi no mirai wo tsukamu no da Story Mozart used the Musik near the end of Episode 20, referring to it earlier as his "lover of seventeen." His tenants thought he was engaging in an illicit relationship, but it turned out that he was referring to a symphony he composed back when he was 17. Trivia * Symphony No. 25 is known to be one of Mozart's two Sturm und Drang symphonies. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Mozart Musik